After the War
by Oli511
Summary: Sixteen year old Tahnee is born immediately after Aang and Katara have peacefully passed away. The first chapter explains what happens to team avatar after the war. Read and find out what happens to them and the new characters! Kataang Sukka Maiko
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

After the War

After defeating Fire Lord Osai, Aang went on to perfect his bending and became a true master of all four elements. He and Katara were inseparable and she traveled with him for six years. Finally, Aang proposed to Katara and of course she happily said yes. The two newlyweds decided to settle in the Southern Air Temple in hopes that one day all the air temples would be filled again. Within a year Katara gave birth to two twin boys who were airbenders. Next came two more sons who were also airbenders. Finally Katara gave birth to a daughter who, like her mother possessed the power to waterbend. Next, she had a son who was a waterbender and last a son who was not a bender, but greatly resembled his Uncle Sokka. Aang and Katara greatly loved all of their children, but they each had their own destiny to fulfill. Their four airbenders became the fathers of the new era of Air Nomads. Aang taught them airbending as well as all the customs and traditions of the monks. They each found wives who were not benders and settled in each of the air temples. Their families multiplied and the animal spirits brought back the bison and lemurs. Time passed and eventually all the temples were abundantly populated with airbenders again.

As for their waterbending children, they were brought to the Southern Water Tribe where Katara taught them the ways of their tribe and waterbending. Uncle Sokka taught their youngest how to be a great warrior. Soon the Southern Water Tribe was built up to be as great as the Northern Water Tribe. Thanks to Katara's children, the tribe was soon filled with waterbenders again. Sokka continued to live in the Southern Water tribe with his wife, Suki, and his family. As for Aang and Katara, they lived a long and happy life together. They passed away peacefully having restored the Air Nomads and the waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe.

Then the next avatar was born a waterbender. And the story continues………

And thats all i've got do far!! this is just kind of an outline so if you want me to i will write more detailed stories that will continue this!! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 1: The New Avatar

I looked out into the large expansion of deep, blue ocean in front of me. Suddenly, I spotted a figure coming towards me that seemed to be running on the water. In the back of my mind I was aware that I was dreaming. I looked at the approaching figure, squinting my eyes in vain to try to see who it was. An odd feeling came over me as I soon realized who it was. As he came close I realized it was Avatar Aang. I stood there unable to move, staring in wide eyed shock at the Avatar that has been dead sixteen years now. Sixteen years. The Avatar opened his mouth as if to speak, but then I heard a new voice; a familiar one.

"Tahnee!" squealed my five year old brother. "Happy Birthday!"

The boy ran into my room where I had been sleeping soundly and leaped onto my back.

"Come on get up sleepyhead!!" he yelled in my ear.

"Koda" I groaned. "I don't even get to sleep in on my birthday?"

"Nope! Now come on we're gonna celebrate soon!!" Koda dashed out of the my room, leaving me to get ready.

I sat up and stretched out, yawning widely. Today I would be sixteen. That thought brought me back to the bizarre dream I'd been having. Why was I dreaming about the previous Avatar? Growing up, the young children of the Southern Water Tribe would hear stories of our ancestors, mostly one in particular. Her waterbending skills were legendary; the first woman to be taught waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe. Her name was Katara and she was married to Avatar Aang. We would also hear plenty of great stories about how he ended the war at only 12 years old. I pushed the thought off for later. Now I had to get dressed and out to help my father. My father is the greatest waterbending master in the Southern Water Tribe. In the mornings I helped him teach his classes.

I ran out of our large igloo, pulling on my parka as I went. I headed down to my boat which had been an early birthday gift. People were already up and going as I waterbended my boat through the canals that made up our tribe's main transportation system.

I stared down my opponent. He was I newer student that my father was teaching, but just because he was new did NOT mean I would go easy on him.

"Ok Kenai, try to pin her down," My father instructed and then added with a smirk, "If you can."

He shifted his weight, but I was one step ahead of him. I blocked the attack and sent the water flying back at him. I exhaled and the water turned instantly to ice. The sharp icicles hit him in just the right places to pin his shirt and pants to the ground.

"Alright class I think that's enough for today. Study your forms tonight."

As the students left I made my way over to Kenai to help him up. I waterbended the ice and it flowed into a puddle below him.

"It was a good try," I said awkwardly as I held out my hand to him.

The boy blushed then said, "Uh, thanks." I stood there for a moment and studied the boy. He looked young, not much older than me. His face was handsome, his cheeks burning a deep crimson.

"My name's Tahnee. I'm Sitka's daughter."

"Kenai," he said nervously.

Why was he so nervous? "I haven't seen you around. Are you from the north?" I asked.

"Yeah my mother and I moved down here not too long ago. The Northern Water Tribe doesn't give her pleasant memories and we finally decided to leave."

I was about to respond when Koda came bounding in yelling my name. "Koda, calm down I'm right here. By the way this is Kenai." I quickly introduced them, but Koda wasn't too interested. He was eager to bring me penguin sledding, probably on a mission from my parents to keep me out of the village. Every year they made me a large surprise party that wasn't really a surprise anymore. I didn't want to leave Kenai all by himself, so I invited him to come along.

"Penguin sledding? I've never heard of it," he said, confused.

Koda let out a huge gasp and yanked on his arm. "Well come on then!" he exclaimed. I flashed him an apologetic smile as he dragged us towards the slopes.

Koda, Kenai and I headed back towards town late in the afternoon. Koda chattered excitedly about their day of penguin sledding. I had just met Kenai and yet I felt a bond between us already that I couldn't explain. He was so handsome, but shy and nice at the same time. And he seemed more relaxed around me now. The three of us headed up the road along with some of the other kids from the village and soon we could see lots of colorful decorations. My mother came up to greet us and hurriedly pushed me in the direction of our igloo.

"We're not done setting up and you still need to get ready!" she said, not bothering to keep it a surprise.

I looked back at Kenai one last time. "See you later!" was all I could get out before my mother pulled me inside.

A few hours later my skin, hair and nails were flawless and I was dressed in the finest water tribe robes. I couldn't help feeling excited to see Kenai again. Though one thing was bothering me; my mother was not acting like her usual self. I watched her face as she fussed over my hair and make up. There was excitement there, but also some worry and anxiety. I decided it was probably just because it was my sixteenth birthday and I was now of legal marrying age.

"She's ready now!"my mother finally announced to all the maids who were also running around making preparations.

I sighed. Why was everyone making such a big fuss over this? I certainly wouldn't mind something much smaller, but if it makes my family happy I would do it.

As we arrived to the town meeting place, I couldn't help but notice how much bigger my party was this year. My mother and I took our seats at the higher table next to my father who was next to the chief of our tribe.

Chief Sokka (named after his father) called for silence. He began giving a speech which I didn't care enough to listen to. I began to scan the room for Kenai. I recognized every face in the room and could even call them by name. These were the people I grew up with and though the South Pole was big, everyone knew each other. But where was Kenai? Finally I spotted him staring at me from the back, but looked away and blushed when our eyes met. Then something Chief Sokka said made my head snap in his direction.

"Now the Elders of our tribe are here with some vital information." He motioned to the four ancient men who entered the room.

The first one spoke, "We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar. As you are all aware, the next Avatar is to be born into the next cycle which is water. We have known her identity for some time now, but since she is now sixteen it is time for her to know. Master Sitka's daughter, Tahnee is to be the next incarnation of the Avatar."

Everyone gasped, including me. ME?! The next Avatar?! There had to be some kind of mistake…

All eyes were on me as the next elder spoke to me, "You are to enjoy your last night here and then you will be taken to the Southern Air Temple to start your airbending training."

The rest of my night went by in a blur. I was dazed while I got many congratulations. Finally I was able to escape to the balcony to try to clear my head. Soon after I was startled by a gentle knock and I whirled around to find Kenai standing there. We were silent for a while until finally he turned to me, his face sad and said, "Congratulations I guess. I'm really sad you're leaving already when we were just starting to get to know each other. I know we just met, but I feel this weird connection with you that I can't explain. You're smart and funny and confident….and beautiful" he added shyly, "I just wish there was more time to—"And my lips met his.

Its funny how suddenly the urge to kiss him came over me. I didn't expect it and I don't think he did either, and yet he showed no sign of protest. We held each other for a few moments his lips fitting perfectly to mine. Finally, I pulled away to look at his face. "We better stop. This is the last time we'll be together and I'm already going to miss you too much."

"Can't I come with?"He asked hopefully.

"No, the elders aren't even letting my parents come. They don't want me to get distracted from my important task."

"But you'll write to me? In return I will wait for you and I will not be with anyone else."

"I promise. I wouldn't even think about being with anyone else."

We shared one more kiss that seemed too short before the elders came and took me away.

Sorry if this chapter seemed too long!! It kinda dragged a little, but it'll pick up I promise!! It's really hard to start a story almost from scratch and fill in all the details without making it boring.

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple

I turned for one last look at the tribe I had spent my whole life at. Everyone in the tribe had turned up to wish me good luck and say goodbye. So many emotions filled me at once seeing the large crowd and all that was familiar to me. I was scared, sad, and excited about my adventure ahead. But I really didn't want to leave the first guy I've ever felt these strong feelings for.

I was following a woman who would be my guardian to "help me through my spiritual journey." In other words, she was my babysitter. Her name was Nala and she seemed nice enough so I didn't mind too much. It would be nice to have someone there for me instead of always traveling alone.

"Before we head to the boat the Elders and I have a surprise for you!" she said happily leading me towards a group of people who looked like fishermen.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You might not know it but it is customary for the Avatar to have a spirit guide animal to accompany you through your journey and become a lifelong friend to you," Nala explained.

Then I noticed one of the men blowing a whistle and a few moments later a large wave emerged from the water. When the water settled, floating there was a mysterious creature I had never seen before.

"This is one of our finest specimens of water horses. She's yours to keep; a gift from us lowly fishermen to the Avatar." He said in a respectful voice and bowed.

The water horse was probably about 10 feet long. It had a long neck that arched gracefully, clear blue eyes, and a long flat tail. Its legs were short with sharp claws and webbed feet. My eyes widened at the large wings that folded neatly on its sides.

Nala spoke, "A water horse is pretty much the opposite of a dragon. They were the first waterbenders much like the dragons. This one is young and inexperienced, but I believe you two will grow together!"

I nervously approached my new… pet and reached out to touch her. The animal's eyes focus on me and for a moment I was frightened. But then the water horse bent her head down and gently poked her nose on my stomach. I smiled and hugged her.

"So what are you going to name her?" Nala asked curiously.

I thought for a moment and then decided, "Nessie," I told her with a smile.

"Very appropriate," she agreed.

After that we were off to the Southern Air Temple. I rode in the boat, but often opted to ride Nessie who swam next to the boat, already following me loyally. Once we tried flying… that didn't go too well. She took off going straight up, leaving me in the freezing water. I also learned that she could spray water out of her mouth which I'm guessing is how water horses waterbend.

Later that night I laid on Nessie's back and looked up at the stars as she smoothly glided through the water. Nala had told me we'd arrive at the air temple sometime tomorrow and the next day I would begin my training. Again I thought of Aang and how the air nomads had been all gone when he was young. Many, many years had gone by and I was excited to be taught by the new airbenders.

I gulped hard as I stared up at the rock structure that ascended straight up in front of Nessie and me. "Ok, let's try this again," I muttered. "…Yip, Yip?"

Immediately Nessie spread her broad wings and ascended, this time with more care. I held on to her neck for dear life and held my eyes tightly shut. When nothing bad happened, I cautiously opened my eyes, but I could see nothing beyond the clouds that surrounded us. Suddenly the clouds opened up to reveal the breathtaking view of the Southern Air Temple. I let out a small gasp as I noticed dozen of orange figures that glided smoothly through the air. As I steered Nessie toward the temple, something whizzed passed me, just inches from my head. I looked up just in time to see a young boy flashing me a smug and taunting grin. This was clearly a challenge and before I could even react, Nessie plunged after him already aware of the boys challenge. I held on tight, but this time I wasn't afraid. We were slowly gaining so I yelled, "Yip, yip!" Nessie's wings instantly pushed her forward ay an even more amazing velocity; which brought us right up on his tail. He glanced back at us and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Pretty good, but let's see if you can handle this!" he yelled back at us before pulling upward. Without even being told, my competitive little water horse copied the airbender and pulled up, following him as we looped. I barely escaped falling off, but I kept my grip. "Good girl Ness!" I landed her on solid ground, the boy close behind.

"Wow I haven't met a soul who could keep up with me like that! What is this thing?" the boy asked me excitedly.

"Nessie's a water horse," I answered.

"Then you must be from the water tribe!" he exclaimed, then his eyes widened. "Are you the Avatar then?"

"Sure am," I replied.

"That's so cool—!"

"Aaden, stop harassing the Avatar!" an old monk snapped at the young boy. Then he turned to me and bowed saying, "It is an honor to have you here Avatar Tahnee. I hope you will feel most at home and I wish you good luck on your training."

"Thank you," I said bowing back. "But, uh, do you mind sending a bison down for my guardian?"

"Of course," he answered.

The next day I was being led by the monks to my new airbending teacher who was an actual _son _of Avatar Aang. We approached a very old man.

"Gyatso," the monks greeted him and bowed, "This is Avatar Tahnee."

The old man observed me with his ancient, wise eyes and then smiled. "My name is Monk Gyatso and I will be teaching you airbending, young Avatar. I am Aang's youngest airbending son as you may already know. Let us begin then."

All I could do was nod because I had no idea what to say.

"The first thing you will learn is the most basic move. You will move the air," he said, taking the proper stance.

I observed everything he did carefully.

The monk breathed in deeply and moved his arms in one fluid movement. Immediately a breeze of air streamed from his palms. He looked back at me and said, "The key is your breath. You need to really feel the air around you, breath, and—," he blew out more air using the same technique.

"When do I get to learn how to fly?" I asked longingly looking up at the airbenders soaring on their gliders.

The monk laughed, "Quite honestly if you tried to fly now, you would probably fall. You must be patient and first learn to bend the air."

I took a deep breath and copied his exact movements, but perhaps I was trying too hard in my eagerness to learn to fly. A huge gust of air exploded out of my palm, sending me flying backwards. I fell on my back. Hard. That'll be a soar tailbone tomorrow.

Gyatso was suddenly above me chuckling and airbended under my back to help me up. "You need to feel the air _and_ control it."

I took another deep breath and tried again.

That night I lay in bed, exhausted. By the end of the day, I was airbending a lot better, but it was tiring work. But I had better get used to this because welcome to my life for the next decade.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 3: Into the Spirit World

"……Taaahneee," the voice broke through my subconsciousness. At first I though I was dreaming because it sounded like Koda.

But then I felt something shaking me and heard him speak again, "Hey Tahnee, are you awake?"

"I am now," I grumbled sleepily. I blinked twice and could barely make out the silhouette of Aaden, the monk I had met earlier.

"Great," he exclaimed, not seeming to sense my sarcasm. "You remember me don't you? My name is Aaden and I'm Avatar Aang's great, great grandson! Isn't that so cool?! That means we're related, but really, really distantly and—"

"Ok!! I get it," I told him. Oddly, his babbling reminded me so much of Koda it made me homesick.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot why I came!" he said smacking his forehead.

I repressed a groan.

"I wanted to show you something! C'mon!" he said pulling on my arm.

I sighed and reluctantly followed him. "Where are we going?" I questioned him.

"It's a surprised now c'mon slow poke!!"

He pulled me through the dark streets of the temple until finally we made it to a ledge. He pulled two gliders out of a bush and handed one to me. "We gotta fly there," he told me.

"But I haven't learned how yet!" I didn't mention the fact I was frightened to death by the huge, dark, ominous abyss that was just over the ledge.

"Oh, really? I guess I hadn't thought of that… it's ok though! I have a backup plan," he said mysteriously.

I was suddenly nervous as he whipped out a little white whistle. He took in a large breath and I braced myself for the piercing whistle. But it didn't come. I glanced at Aaden and saw him blowing, but no noise was coming out.

"What kind of a whistle is that?!" I asked incredulously.

He smiled and held it out on his palm for me to see. It was carved into the shape of a bison. "Avatar Aang started this tradition. Each family has one, but each is slightly different in pitch. We train our bison to come when they hear their family's whistle."

Just then I felt a shadow of a large creature fall over me and I looked up. The flying bison landed gracefully next to his master and gave him a huge lick. Ew.

Aaden giggled and turned to me. "Tahnee, this is my bison, Shyla," he said motioning to the fuzzy creature beside him.

I held on to the bison's saddle and forced myself not to look down while Aaden sat on her head to steer her. We continued to fly for a while when suddenly I could make out some kind of building and I could feel us descending.

"What is it Aaden?" I asked him, my curiosity sparked.

But he just smiled and said, "Just wait a second, I'll show you!" So I followed him through a few paths that wound naturally through the mountains. Finally we came to a funny looking door.

"This is a special door that you will see probably more than once while you're here. It is locked and the only way someone could open it, is with airbending," he explained, taking a stance similar to the first one Gyatso had showed me. Breathing deeply, he shot out a blast of air that traveled through the elaborate tubes and finally there was a beautiful whistling noise. The doors swung open to reveal a room lit by torches containing thousands and thousands of life sized statues of people. The room went back very far and the wall must have gone up one hundred feet. The statues wound up the wall and around the room.

"I thought you would like to see this. It's one of my favorite places in the temple. They are you're past lives; every single avatar is lined up in order," he said.

All I could do is stare and marvel at the past incarnations of me. Their statues were so life like it was amazing. I walk around and found myself unexplainably drawn to one statue in particular. He was an airbender which I could tell from his arrows and clothing.

"Avatar Aang," I stated out loud.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Aaden asked, suddenly appearing at my side.

"I don't really know," I told him slowly. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"Some freaky Avatar power," Aaden joked.

But I barely heard him. Aang's eyes shimmered slightly and I could feel myself losing touch with reality. I was vaguely aware of the glowing eyes of the statues around me before everything went black. Moments later I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange new place.

"Ahh!" I yelled out in surprise at the abrupt change of surroundings. "Uh, Aaden, you there? Anyone?" I yelled, but no response came.

I stayed calm because there was an odd tranquil feeling about this place. I looked around as I walked on. I seemed to be in a rainforest of some kind. It was foggy and a swamp covered the ground. I mashed through the mud calling out for someone, anyone. Then I heard something approaching. Instinctively I spun around and called for some of the swamp water. I raised my arms, but nothing happened.

Before I could panic, a young woman, a girl even, stepped through the trees.

She was breathtakingly beautiful and I could tell she was from the water tribe, though not just from her clothes. Her skin was a deep tan and her eyes crystal blue. Her wavy brown hair tied back in… hair loopies in the front and the rest cascaded down her shoulders. On her face was a warm smile.

"Hello, young Avatar we've been expecting you. It's so good to see you!" The girl welcomed me with a hug.

"Uh, do I know you? " I pulled away from the girl and studied her face, looking for something familiar. There was something in her features I had seen before, but where…

"Oh right, I'm sorry! My name is Katara—," She barely had out her name before it dawned on me. Of course! I had seen her features mirrored into Gran Gran's, my mother's, and even a little in me.

"_You're_ Katara? Like my great, great grandmother Katara? But how, she died sixteen years ago?" I asked, bewildered. She looked so young.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm a spirit so I look younger, you know since I don't have an age anymore."

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked. I was completely lost.

"You are in the spirit world. I'm guessing Aang wants to see you, I can't really think of any other reason for you being here. You are too young to be able to do it on your own. Oh, and that's why you can't bend by the way."

"… Uh, wow… I'm not quite sure what to think," I said.

"Well I can take you to Aang," she told me, grabbing my wrist. She took me through the forests running and leaping quickly and swiftly through the forest. It almost felt like we were walking on air.

Finally, the trees opened up and a beautiful meadow spread out before us.

"Aang always meditates right around now. He should be right over the hill by the small creek," She said as she pointed me in the right direction. "I don't need to be there, this is between you and Aang." She started backing back into the trees.

"Wait, don't leave me!" I certainly didn't want to be alone in this bizarre world, but also I could already feel a bond between us.

"Don't worry, we'll talk again," she said smiling motherly at me. Her face seemed to age a few years until she looked like a mother and gave me a hug. I noticed Katara give one quick loving glance toward the hill, and then she was gone.

I turned around and headed for the hill she had directed me to. I had made it over the hill and spotted the stream she had spoken of. Not far away I could see a small seated figure next to the creek.

Not sure how to approach him, I called out awkwardly, "Avatar Aang? Um, did you call me here? I'm not sure what to do…"

He remained seated, so I walked up to him. To my surprise, the face I was looking at was a child's face, no older than thirteen or fourteen maybe. His peaceful face stretched up into a silly grin, but his eyes remained closed.

"Well what took you so long?" He chuckled.

"I didn't exactly know how to get here," I retorted, no longer feeling awkward.

He laughed again, and suddenly his face was level with mine. He was few inches shorter than I and there was a childish sparkle to his eye. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help myself. Even if he was young and he was my great, great grandfather (ew), he was really hot. I shoved that disturbing thought aside and for once in too long I was forced to think about Kenai. The pain of home sickness swelled in my heart for a few moments. I cleared my head and focused on the present.

"So are you gonna tell me why I'm here?" I asked quickly to distract myself.

"I called you here for a very important reason," he told me as his face took a more mature look. "As you know, it is the Avatar's duty to master all four elements and you will have great masters to teach you. I have no doubt they will turn you into a great master yourself. But there is no one on earth who can teach you how to be the Avatar and that's why I'm here. I will help you on your journey and whenever you need me or my wisdom, you may contact me whenever you'd like. In fact, you can speak to any of the past Avatars."

"How do I do that? I can't just pop into the Spirit World whenever! I don't know how to get here let alone get back," I told him.

"You won't have to come into the Spirit World if you need to contact us. When the time is right, you will find a way. And I can help you with the issue of getting back the real world. Speaking of which, you should be getting back because Aaden is starting to worry," Aang said and out of no where a huge bison, one larger than Shyla, came and landed next to us.

Aang's face was child like again. "This is my old buddy, Appa!" he introduced his flying bison affectionately. "Climb aboard!"

We flew above the trees and across the forest then everything blurred. We appeared to be in the real world again, but we were a glowing blue color. I began to recognize the rapidly approaching Southern Air Temple. We were flying through the streets until we came back to the room of Avatars and I could see myself, eyes glowing.

"AHHH—," was all I could get out before we collided head on with my body. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to see a relived Aaden at my side.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 4: Friendship and Flying

Everyday I practiced with Monk Gyatso, and I was slowly, but surely getting better. When the day came for me to finally learn how to use the gliders, suddenly I was nervous. The airbenders seemed to be so high off the ground. And of course Aaden was there for "support", but I knew him well enough now that what he really meant was "I want to see you fall!"

"All you have to do is bend the air around the glider to make you fly," Gyatso said glancing at me. He could tell probably by the expression on my face that I didn't think it was that easy. "Don't worry Tahnee; you are more than ready," he said with a proud smile.

I sighed, "Alright lets give it a try." I opened the glider with airbending and took the proper position. In one fluid movement, Aaden did the same and took off, soaring fast and high above me. I could hear him laughing and my temper flared. Forgetting my fears, I took off, focused completely on his figure that was now getting closer. I was gaining on him fast and I could feel the smug expression on my face. I thrust the air into my glider with so much force that I shot ahead of him. I laughed in triumph as I flew off into the sky.

"Aaden its time to eat," I was telling Aaden later on that evening, a bit of unnecessary smugness in my voice. No student had ever been better than him, especially not a relatively new student, so that was really a blow to his pride.

"Fine," he replied shortly.

"C'mon Aaden, no one likes a sore loser," I taunted him.

"I let you win!!" he shouted back.

"I bet you did," my voice was layered with sarcasm.

He stomped off, taking the long route to the dining hall. I smiled after him, knowing I'd be forgiven before the day was over. In the time I've known him, the monk had never been one to hold grudges.

Later on, I sat in my room, writing letters to home. It had been about a week since I'd had time to write to my mother, father, Koda, and Kenai. I had been writing Kenai more than my family, which made me feel kinda guilty so tonight I wrote to all of them. Bringing my staff, I walked down to the messenger hawk barn to send my latest letters. I picked up an apple on my way out because I was going to go see Nessie next. Nessie loved the water so I hated the idea of keeping her up here in the temple where she couldn't swim around and stretch her legs. It would be easier to visit her now since I could now just fly down instead of walking.

I opened my glider and was about to take off when I heard Aaden calling my name.

"Hey Tahnee, where ya goin?" he shouted, running up to me.

I smiled a greeting, knowing I had guessed right about his grudge.

"Just going to see Nessie," I replied.

"Oh cool, do you mind if I come? You're not mad at me are you…?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Of course not, you're my best friend!" I told him truthfully.

This seemed to make his day, the way his face lit up. He opened his glider like mine and we descended together. When we got low I pulled out the whistle the fishermen had given me with Nessie. I blew it hard and as usual, a moment later the water horse emerged from the deep blue depths. She was delighted at my presence and swam right up to meet me.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Basically I just wanted to show Tahnee and Aaden's growing friendship and I ran out of things for them to do!!!**

**But I do have more ideas so don't worry!! I just cant start them this chapter!!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! R&R**


End file.
